Wallace Huo
Perfil thumb|250px|Wallace Huo *'Nombre:' 霍建華 (霍建华) / Huo Jian Hua (Huo Chien Hua) *'Nombre inglés:' Wallace Huo *'Apodo:' Xiao Hua *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Taiwán *'Estatura:' 177cm *'Peso:' 64kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Cabra *'Familia:' Esposa/Actriz Ruby Lin e Hija *'Agencia:' Hua Jae Company Dramas *The Great Craftsman (Hunan TV, 2019) *Ruyi's Royal Love in the Palace (Dragon TV/Jiangsu TV, 2018) *The Imperial Doctress (Dragon TV, 2015) *Love Me, If You Dare (Sohu TV, 2015) *Hua Qian Gu (Hunan TV, 2015) *The Great Protector (CNTV, 2014) *Perfect Couple (Jiangsu TV, 2014) *Battle of Changsha (CCTV-8, 2014) *Swordsman (Hunan TV, 2013) *Xing Ming Shi Ye (2012) *Gan Dong Sheng Ming (CCTV-1, 2011) *Qing Shi Huang Fei (Hunan TV, 2011) *The Vigilantes in Masks (2010) *Detective Tanglang (2010) *New A Spring of Plum Blossoms (BTV, 2010) *Go Yi Yi Go (2010) *Contract About Interchange Status (2009) *Chinese Paladin 3 (Jiaxing TV, 2009) *Love in the Forlorn City (Dragon TV, 2008) *Rouge Snow (2008) *Ai Qing Zhan Xian (CCTV-1, 2008) *Modern Beauty (CCTV, 2008) *Love at First Fight (BTV, 2007) *Emerald on the Roof (GTV, 2006) *Hong Fu Nu (2006) *Sound of Colors (CTS, 2006) *Tian Xia Di Yi (Hunan TV, 2004-2005) *100% Señorita (CTS, 2004) *Westside Story (CTS, 2003) *At Dolphin Bay (SETTV, 2003) *Pretty Girl (2003) Invitado *My Secret Garden (CTV, 2003) Invitado *Great Teacher (CTS, 2003) Invitado *Star (2002) Temas para Dramas *''Bu Ke Shuo (不可說) (junto a Zhao Li Ying)'' tema para Hua Qian Gu (2015) *''Good times (junto a Della Ding)'' tema para Perfect Couple (2014) *''Xiao Yao (逍遥) Carefree'' tema para Swordsman (2013) *''Qing Shi (倾世)'' tema para Qing Shi Huang Fei (2011) *''Bird of Paradise (junto a Liu Shi Shi)'' tema para The Vigilantes in Masks (2011) *''Somebody'' tema para 100% Señorita (2004) *''你的第一 (Ni De Di Yi/Your #1)'' tema para Tian Xia Di Yi (2004) *''Na Shi Hou'' tema para Tian Xia Di Yi (2004) *''Zhai Xing'' tema para Star (2002) *''San Xia De Xing Fu'' tema para Star (2002) *''Ai Xiang Man Hua Tang'' tema para Star (2002) *''久別重逢 (Jiu Bie Chong Feng)'' tema para Star 2(002) Películas *Somewhere Winter (2019) *Our Time Will Come (2017) *The Founding of an Army (2017) *Reset (2017) *Suddenly Seventeen (2016) *Hide and Seek (2016) *Inside or Outside (2016) *Honey Enemy (2015) *Ultra Reinforcement (2012) *Contract About Interchange Status (2009) *Hands in the Hair (2005) Curiosidades *'Origen nativo:' Shandong, China. *Huo se unió por primera vez al mundo del espectáculo a la edad de 17 años. *Su primera meta como cantante, fue a través de dos años de formación en vocal y danza. Justo antes de que él estaba a punto de grabar su primer álbum, sin embargo, recibió un mandato para alistarse al ejército. *Se hizo conocido por un comercial teléfono de celular con Angelica Lee en el 2000. *Después de terminar su servicio militar, se unió a Huo etKING y se convirtió en uno de los actores principales. Aunque su trabajo como actor no fue inmensamente popular, tras su salida. *Ganó mucha popularidad en toda Taiwán luego de participar en At Dolphin Bay, que fue emitido durante 2003. *En 2004, se fue a China y decidió trabajar allí. Su primera oportunidad en China era producir películas junto con Rosamund Kwan. A partir de entonces, hizo una serie de artes marciales como el Tian Xia Di Yi con Michelle Ye, que recibió elogios por la crítica. *En mayo del 2016 anunció que estaba saliendo con la actriz Ruby Lin, la pareja se casó el 31 de julio del mismo año en el hotel Bulgari en Bali, entre las celebridades que asistieron a la boda fueron las actrices Zhao Wei, Fan Bing Bing, Shu Qi, Zhou Xun, Liu Tao y Liu Shi shi, el cantante Nicky Wu y el actor Hu Ge. La pareja le dio la bienvenida a su primera hija en enero del 2017. Enlaces *Página oficial *Baike Baidu *Sina Entertainment *Wikipedia en chino *Weibo Galería Wallace Huo-.jpg Wallace_Huo-2.jpg Wallace_Huo-3.jpg Wallace_Huo-4.jpg Wallace_Huo-5.JPG Wallace Huo.jpg Wallace_Huo-6.jpg Wallace Huo-0.jpg Categoría:TWActor Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:CActor Categoría:CCantante